


PasuPare at IKEA

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Other, it’s literally the only plot, pasupare goes to ikea, yeah i can’t write for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When 5 dumbasses go to IKEA or how to show my non-talent at writing
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	PasuPare at IKEA

“Today is going to be a long day”

Is what Chisato had just thought, while tightening her grip on Hina’s sleeve, which seemed ready to explode at any moment, much too excited at the idea of this special day. Pastel*Pallettes had met at IKEA.

It all started on Monday morning, when Maya came into the studio with a favor to ask. The theatre club was preparing a new play, and a table was missing from the set. With the approval of the student council, they got the money and Maya was designated to buy this prop. So she asked for advice from her bandmates who recommended IKEA and promised to accompany her.

After having finally found a free day in common, and having agreed on the hour at which they were to meet, each of them left, happy with the event that was approaching.

And now they were here.

The facade of the huge furniture store was scary for Aya, afraid to get lost in this modern maze, Eve reassured her by telling her that if she would come out alive, the pink idol will have succeeded one of the paths leading to the bushido. Unfortunately, it didn’t stop her from shaking a bit. Hina was overexcited, even more than usual. She kept talking about how she found this place “boppity boppin” and how she wanted to taste all the cakes in the restaurant. And Chisato was trying not to commit a homicide while holding Hina’s sleeve to keep her from running around.

“Uh… everyone is here so I think we can go in!” Maya was desperately trying to calm the situation before an accident happened.

So the five idols entered the decorated maze.

And the adventure began.

The first stage was the lounge and the sofas, Chisato had to be careful not to let go of her guard because Hina showed more and more her desire to jump on all the sofas by shouting from time to time «boppin» coming from nowhere. Aya was holding Maya’s hand, still so scared at the thought of getting lost and Eve was looking without looking at the many exhibitions of possible salons.

Then came the part of the kitchen, which was quickly crossed despite Hina’s insistence that she wanted to buy cakes, and that some kitchens looked so ‘zappin’, and it was a shame not to look more seriously since it’s not every day that we go to IKEA. Maya secretly admired the coolness of Chisato, who always managed to hold Hina’s sleeve firmly, even though everyone could see it, was more than exasperated by the immature behaviour of the so-called “genius”.

Then came the space for the bedrooms. And unfortunately, the time that Chisato took to look at a cushion, Hina was already gone. She ran and jumped on all the beds screaming “boppin” here and there. Maya, dropping Aya’s hand, went hunting for the turquoise idol, Eve with her. Chisato, realizing her sudden stupidity, also went in search of Hina.

Everywhere in IKEA, you could hear voices shouting  
“Hina-chan!”  
“Hina-san!”

After running and shouting in a good part of the bedrooms space, she was finally found; this time in the child space.

After being scolded by the actress for at least fifteen minutes, Hina apologized. And they went to the restaurant, their stomachs growling, and their energy exhausted after running so much.

**________________**

“Well, what am I going to take…” Maya was wondering out loud, while browsing the menu at the IKEA restaurant which was not too full.

“I want a Daim™ pie! And a chocolate fudge! And a cheesecake—no two cheesecakes! And-”

“Hina-chan, you only get one cake.” Chisato cut her off while wearing such a frightening facial expression that even Hina understood that it wasn’t otherwise.

“Maya-san, if you don’t know which cake to choose, we can share the raspberry cheesecake!" Eve proposed and Maya agreed.

"Well, here’s a problem solved," Chisato said "Aya-chan, it’s strange, you haven’t spoken in a while. Aya-chan?"

Then she clicked and realized something.

"Maya-chan, we left Aya-chan in the bedroom department!"

Maya opened her eyes of stupor, _how could they forget her?_

After leaving Hina in the custody of Eve, Chisato and Maya resumed their course and their cries; this time in the opposite direction.

**________________**

Meanwhile, in the bedroom space, Aya was panicking. She sat on a bed and tried to calm down and shed her tears. Unsuccessfully. How long had she been waiting? She couldn’t remember. They all went to get Hina and left her here. Her nightmare was coming true.  
Thinking about it, she couldn’t help but cry even louder, having nothing to do with other customers staring at her.

“Aya-chan !”

Aya startled. Did she hear anyone say her name? She ran out of her hiding place, the sight blurred by her tears; and finally saw Chisato and Maya, both of them out of breath.

“C-Chisato-chan, Maya-chan!” Aya cried very loudly and could not help hugging them, reassured by their presence.

“Aya-chan, please calm down. Let’s not delay because Hina-chan and Eve-chan are waiting for us and I don’t want to leave them alone too long.” Chisato answers with a little worry in her voice, no one is ever sure what Hina can do when she is with Eve.

Finally they all joined the restaurant and ate joyfully, all reassured to be together and savoring this food and these moments of peace.

After eating, the visit continued without a hitch this time. After running and eating, Hina was calm, and Aya held Chisato’s hand firmly, never letting go of her.

Finally, they found the perfect table in the dining room section, it had all the advantages that the play required. It was Eve who found it first, then it was approved by everyone else and Aya took a photo of the references. But this was not the only purchase. Chisato bought a kettle and some tea bags, Hina bought six large bags of Daim™, absolutely in love with the chocolate she had just tasted for the first time; Aya took a wake-up call, in addition to the one on her phone and Eve bought some plants to furnish her room with greenery.

With the shopping done, Hina insisted on eating a hot dog and fries—despite Chisato’s strong disapproval—and they ended the day with a selfie.

That day was forever in their hearts, and every opportunity was good to return to IKEA.

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic: finished ! It was way more better than the first one because this time I wrote in my natal language and translated it to English so the vocabulary won’t be too poor.
> 
> Also if you wondered why the heck did I have this idea it’s because i went to ikea that day. It’s all.
> 
> Anyway criticism is welcomed !


End file.
